ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"The X-Stream" Jetstream
|resides = Seattle, Washington |death_date = N/A |death_place = N/A |billed_from = Deep, Deep, Within His Mind |trainer NJPW, CZW |current_efeds = LWA |previous_efeds = World Wrestling Headquarters Evolved Wrestling |handler = AJ C |winloss_record LWA Record 0-0-0 |debut = Japan: 1999 America: 2008 |retired = 2009, 2011 (Came back) }} Eric Kurtland Sanchez, or better known by his ring name "The X-Stream" Jetstream, '''is an American wrestler, best known for his work overseas in Japan for NJPW. He also has wrestled in FCW and CZW, before making his debut on American television in WWH sometime around 2008. He retired after WWH ended it's run in 2011, however, he was lured back into wrestling by his best friend, Jack "Monoxide" Rheynolds. He is currently signed with World Elite Wrestling (WEW) under the Animosity brand. Early life Eric Kurtland Sanchez was born on April 8, 1982 to mother Juanita (née Garcia) and father Javier in the logging town of Aberdeen Washington. The couple also had another child a girl. It was thought for sometime that it was Gabriella Isabella, born August 6, 1989. On September, 7th, 1990, Juanita and Javier were killed when the house's furnace exploded. Eric was at school, and found out when he was riding his bike home and saw that the house was up in flames. For over 20 years, Eric had thought that Gabriella had also been killed in the explosion. However, in August 2010, Gabriella had made contact with Eric, via a text message. A DNA test later proved that she was in fact not his sister. Eric has no memory of who her sister is, only that every record of hers had been burned in the explosion. From ages 8 to 10, he would continue to be moved from foster home to foster home, until he was put in a boy's home in 1993. When he turned 17, after having some moderate success with his band "Indifferent Contradiction", he moved to Japan to being wrestling. He would soon make his in-ring debut a year later. NJPW and CZW (1999-2006) In 1999, Eric, then billed as Kurt Sanchez, had his first taste of the ring, jobbing to many of the up-and-coming stars. He would eventually find his niche when he had turned 19. In 2002, during one of his now infamous "Death Matches", he almost killed a wrestler when he had slammed him into a table made of light bulbs. This would haunt Eric to this day. In 2003, Kurt Sanchez became Eric Shanchez, due to the fact that Eric sounded funnier when the Japanese said "Eric." He would never hold a title for the company. In early 2004, NJPW had fired Eric from the company, and barred him from competing in a NJPW ring, citing that he was "Too extreme." This would be a major point in Eric's career, as he would use that moniker to his advantage later on in his career. CZW then came calling in 2004, shortly after he was barred from NJPW. He would be the victor in many death cage matches, one in particular he would win on April 8, 2004, his 21st birthday. Fans of Eric would particularly remember this match, due to the sight of Eric putting 21 on his chest with the blood from his face. He would end his run in CZW in 2006, citing "creative differences" and went back home to America. Birth Of Jetstream (WWH Late 2008; early 2009) While watching the weather in his apartment in early 2008, the weather man had said something about the "jet stream" was effecting the weather in some way. It would be here that Eric would remember how NJPW had called him "too extreme." It was here that "The X-Stream" Jetstream would be born. He started to plan out new ways to become more violent. He would then catch the eye of promoters in major feds as he racked up wins in the indy circuit, being dubbed "The King of Indy" In late 2008, Jetstream would be signed to World Wrestling Headquarters. He wasn't as successful, due to the rocky relationship he had with Aolina Sanchez (no relation) and his constant drug use. He would be released for a month, but was then re-hired in 2009. However, due to constant no-shows, he would then be fired again. Controversy would soon arise, as an on-screen attack on Jetstream by some of WWH's superstars. However, it was not in fact Jetstream. Jetstream had been at home in Seattle, with Aolina, bringing his daughter, Teal, into the world. When Jetstream had seen this, he sued Adrian Hart for copyright infringement. What Adrian didn't know was that Jetstream had copyrighted his name before he was released in 2008. Jetstream's lawsuit, and other various factors, would then lead to WWH's first downfall. After this, Jetstream fell into a semi-retirement. He would eventually return full-time. Evolved Wrestling; Pure Wrestling Industry Jetstream in 2010 would then wrestle for two different feds for a short period of time. Sometime in early 2010, he joined Evolved Wrestling. He had won the Ultraviolet Championship on February 22, 2010. He would be the first holder of the belt. However, after being Devin Copeland, he would be stripped of the title. Jetstream would leave shortly after that. On May 7, 2010, Jetstream made his debut in Pure Wrestling Industry, defeating Red Dragon in his debut. At the company's first and only pay-per-view, Breaking Ground, Jetstream would win a triple threat match to be crowned the first Xtremely Insane Champion. However, internal differences in PWI caused the company to close. Return to WWH (2011) Jetstream would return to WWH, vowing to not be fired or leave due to differences in the management. He would come in full force, gaining victory after victory. He was close to winning the Shogun tournament, however, he came up short in the final round. However, he did accomplish a goal shortly after his major defeat. He would defeat Jason Krow, a wrestler he admired while on the indy circuit. '''Saint Jetstream Sometime after his big match with Jason Krow, Jetstream started to take a more "religious" stand on how he felt about some of the wrestlers that came and went within the company. He went on a mission to "cleanse" the locker room of those unworthy of wrestling. In reality, Jetstream began to have nightmares of himself facepainted, having conversations with each other. It was almost as if Jetstream had become two different people. His promos had become more dark, his attitude in the ring had become different, and he had been more violent than he had ever been. Often dressing as a priest in a destroyed church, he would "preach the good news to the broken, the beated, and the damned." In an interview later on, he said that he was reflecting a dark part in his life. : "I was going through some tough shit. My ex was taking my child at the time, I kept losing big matches, and I wasn't even trying to stay healthy. I was basically on self destruct. Then again, since day one, I've been suicidal, but it wasn't really me this time. It was more of my surroundings. So, I guess my mind decided to kick me in the ass and get me motivated again. Granted, it's hard to stay like that every day. As far as the character of Saint Jetstream goes, it was more of me releasing me of my own demons, than it was cleanseing the locker room. It was fun. I got to paint my face." : - Jetstream in November 2011 Jetstream would have then collide with the company's champion Blackout, at WWH's last pay-per-view, however the company shut down before the match took place. Jetstream was inducted into the Hall Of Heroes after the shutdown, but Jetstream refused the honor saying he "didn't deserve it" Jetstream would never win a title in WWH history. Retirement After WWH's final demise, Jetstream would go into retirement. He started to work at a record store, to continue child support payments for his daughter. He felt that wrestling "never needed me...I'm a one note joke." It would be like this for the next few months. Return To The Ring (WEW 2011-2012) Jetstream would then come out of retirement, encouraged by his best friend Jack "Monoxide" Rheynolds. Jack had found Jetstream a new place to wrestle, World Elite Wrestling (WEW). Jetstream would sign a deal on December 11, 2011. On the same day, former WWH star, Twin K, lost his heavyweight title match against Slash. Twin K would then have a confrontation with Jetstream a few days later. The two would join forces to start the "New Age Superpowers" Battle of Ranks On December 23, 2011 Jetstream defeated Dolph "Hennig" Ziggler in a Battle of Ranks Tournament on the show Anarchy, the pre-show to Adrenaline. He would then defeat Dolph again with Cody Rhodes in a tag team bout with his newly found partner, Twin K. However, the week after the triumph, he would then lose to Zenith, a now defunt tag team made up of Josh Redwood and Jordan Zachary as a direct cause of Twin K and Jetstream's joining of forces. However, Jet and Twin K would have the last laugh, as Josh Redwood would quit WEW the next night. JTG would eventually win the Battle of Ranks. Twin K, as Minister TK, and Jet would hold a funeral for Josh's career on the Jan. 13th edition of Adrenaline. "Nü" Saint Jetstream During the latter part of January, Jetstream had discovered something about his past that he didn't expect. He discove red that his partner during his CZW days, SM Raye, had been a rising star. However, Raye had negeleted to mention the favor that Jetstream did for him. Raye had stolen money from the company. Except for him taking the fall, Jetstream instead took the blame, although having no part in it. Jetstream came forward with it, even to the point of Raye backing up Jetstream's claims. The two want to have yet one more death match, before they never speak again. Jetstream recently tweeted that he was going for "a new look." Some early publicity pictures reveal Jetstream in a more darker tone, almost as if he was going in a "new" Saint Jetstream direction. It was during this time that Jet discovered the true idenity of his sister, Lya-Batiste Jax. Lya had previously been Jetstream's boss during WWH, during that time, Jetstream was unsure of weither or not she was, in fact, his sister. The two reconciled, and now Jetstream is trying to mend a broken relationship with her. Sometime in late 2012, Jetstream didn't appear to an WEW event, citing creative differences within management. Also, he was very upset with superstars automatically rejecting him when on Twitter he made the comparison to WEW to WWH, with the hashtag "#WEWWH" LWA (2013) On Twitter, Jetstream announced that he was scheduled to appear at LWA's Sunday Night Mayheam II. He was scheduled to fight on St. Patricks Day, but due to legal issues with his ex-girlfriend, Aolina, he was unable to appear. Due to booking issues, Jetstream left LWA. Return to WEW (2013-current) On June 24, 2013, Jetstream announced via Twitter that he and World Elite Wrestling (WEW) had reached an agreement. He was then signed to the Animosity brand. He made his debut the following week on Burnout, the Animosity pre-show, on July 1, pinning former WEW Champion Jordan Zachary. Personal life Eric Sanchez found his sister, Lya, on January 18, 2012. They both are trying to fix the relationship that was taken from them at an early age. Eric has been using drugs off and on since 2001. As of October 17, 2011, he says that he is "sober, clean, and never going back to that place again." He had been in a relationship with Aolina Sanchez in 2008-2009. They had the same last name, but had no relation, since the last name Sanchez is common. They had a child, Teal Juanita on April 4, 2009, 4 days before his 27th birthday. Last year, they had a big custody battle, with Aolina having won. Eric has visitation but it is now impossible with Aolina's move to Las Vegas, Nevada during Jetstream's last run in WWH. He is currently trying to win custody back. = In Wrestling = *'Finishing Moves' :*''Bomb Dropper'' (Kick to the gut, followed by an uppercut, followed by the ToF) :*''Kamikaze Bomb'' (Swanton Bomb) :*''Suicidal Tendencies'' (Shooting Star Press; Was once his main finisher, but had since abandoned it.) *'Signature Moves' :*''POW! Right In The Kisser (Mule Kick)'' :*''Rev Up The Plane (Whisper In The Wind)'' :*''Tonight, Tonight'' (Shining Wizard) :*''Wisdom Of A Madman'' (Diving Leg Drop from the Top of the rope) :*''Baseball Slide'' :*''Sitout Jawbreaker'' :*''Missile-Drop Kick'' :*''Diving Clothesline from the inside of the ring to the out'' :*''Spinning Leg Drop'' :*''Diving Legdrop'' :*''Rope-Aided Corner Drop Kick'' :*''Flying Cross Body'' *'Signature Weapons' :*''Kendo Stick'' :*''Barbed Wire Bat'' *'Nicknames' :*''"The X-Stream One"'' :*''"Saint Jetstream"'' :*''"The X-Stream Icon"'' :*''"The King Of X-Stream"'' :*''"The Anti-Hero"'' *'Entrance Themes' :*''"Touch Me, I'm Sick" - Mudhoney'' :*''"Senseless Apprentice" - Nirvana'' :*''"More Human Than Human" - White Zombie (current)'' *'Titan Tron' = Championships and Accomplishments = Evolved Wrestling :*EW Ultraviolet Championship (1 time)(First) Pure Wrestling Industry :*Xtremely Insane Champion (1 time)(First) World Wrestling Headquarters :*Inducted into the Hall of Heroes (Class of 2011)' (declined membership, but is still recognized as a member.)' Category:Wrestlers Category:American wrestlers